


喧哗上等

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 给神幻風爸爸的稿子
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma





	喧哗上等

**Author's Note:**

> 给神幻風爸爸的稿子

我想我或许不适合呆在这种地方，至少这种时候是绝对不适合的。

在两三只路灯照得模糊的缝隙里，赤裸窈窕的线条弯曲，带着香水味的她们聚在一起嬉笑。

当然坐在车里的我本是不应该闻得到的。但我总觉得她们有在看我，眼神相触的那一瞬，甜腻的香味便扼住了我。我在狭窄的车内快喘不过气来，活像是一个跟着自家主子第一次来红灯区的年轻跟班，脑子会因为过于炽热的暧昧信号给烧掉。我想着电视剧里的情节，像那些大多数心慌意乱的小伙子一样摇下车窗，以天真地意图驱散脑海中所构想的暗香。

但很快我又后悔了。

现实中的空气翻滚涌进，进一步完善的脑内构想的立体形象。外界的一切讯息无不粘附着攀上我的车窗窗沿，然后化成了一只手，一只白净好看的手，指节屈起，轻轻敲了下车窗。

“来支烟吗？”

他低下头来问我，额前及鬓角的白发很柔顺的垂下，搭在半开的车窗上。

我很惊诧地望他，望他发丝间渗进来的模糊微光。而他这才像是看清了我的脸似的，挑眉，又接着砸了下舌。“是你啊。”他说，眉眼间竟能看得出一分失望。“老师居然也来这种地方吗？”他趴在车窗上，懒洋洋地拖长了语调来问我。而我看着他领口极低的上衣和紧身的牛仔裤，很自然而然的就说:“不啊，我是来找你的，一方通行。”

现在眼前的他才比较符合传闻中的形象。之前第一次见到时，他还有乖乖的穿着学校黑色的制服，瘦削的背靠在水泥墙上，被一群比他高出不少的人围住时，很像是一只人畜无害的小白免。

上条先生我啊，可是从小就被人说着，与其说是过于富有正义感，倒不如说是有些太过操心于闲事了。被如此评判道。况且——那个男人在自己要去捏他下巴的动作被我打断后，有些恼怒地扭头问我:你谁啊？别在这多管闲事。“这次可不是多管闲事哦。”我抓着那家伙细得仿佛快抓不住了的手腕对男人说，“毕竟我暂且算得上是这孩子的班主任啊。”

有些惊讶地，两颗津津润润的海棠子就这样望着我。

我说有点糟糕了，和自己的学生初次见面就这样帅气。

他倒也是很顺从地跟着我走，在后边发出“诶——”这样长长的尾调，说:“原来你这家伙真的是我的老师来着吗？”

“太过分了哦，铃科同学。从老师来的第一天起就缺席，到头到来连自己的班主任到底是谁都不清楚吗？”

是了，第一次听说“一方通行”这名号，就是在第一天点名的时候。当时我问班长人齐没有，得到的答案是齐了，大概只差一方通行了吧，但也不用管他。

一方通行是谁？

诺，就这个，“铃科”的这个。

樋口告诉我，这孩子只要没闹出什么大问题来，都可以不用管的。理由大概是既无从管教，也没有很大的必要去管教，因为是每一次考试都会来，因为不管怎样都可以取得第一名的成绩，因为只要足够优秀那么稍微放纵点也没有关系。

是吗？我这样问了。

但是没有人回答我。

我想这是错的。只要成绩好，怎样都可以，这是错的。我一想到那孩子如我一样，没有任何人回答，不管怎样发问都没有任何人回答，只能一个人走在迷惘的岔路上，我就感到有一种不可推卸的责任。

土御门吐槽我当老师还真像是那么回事。我说这没办法，只要在这学校中那就没办法。

学校不应该只是个解读书本处理试卷的地方，我说，更重要的是教人做人。

那个时候的樱花还在开，和晚霞一样艳，一双眼睛也映衬得红艳艳的。我察觉出他对面前的乌龙茶不感兴趣，于是换成了咖啡，他的眉头舒展了一点，但依旧是一脸无趣地，似乎是在等着说教。然而我只是拿出了讲义，说如果实在不能来上课的话，至少把笔记抄一点吧。

他诧异地看了我一眼，说自己不需要。

“那你什么时候需要了，就来拿吧。”

他好像是察觉到了我眼神，扭过头去，然后晃荡着从车前绕到副驾驶。

“又是哪个管闲事的家伙说的？”

我没有回答，他也不加在意，一如他并不在意与自己挂钩的流言蜚语。他现在是我的学生，我想让他好，这就够了。所以我不再言语，有关他的，有关这种地方的，生怕再深究下去鞭笞自己的内心，裂开后只有吓人的黑泥。

不过他，他的话大概是不怕的。有着“一方通行”这样奇怪外号的少年很自然地坐进了我车的副驾驶，关上车门又摇上车窗，刹时在混沌的喧哗里隔来了那办公室里乌龙茶一般涩味的静，只有在玻璃外看见路灯边飞蛾的热闹景像。他侧过头有些好笑地看我，看我后视镜里那副傻眼的样子。

“你不是来找我的吗？”他说，“带我回家呀，老师。”

我说不上他是带了多少恶意或者调笑的意味，探过身子压下来，手腕用力拉开了手刹，头顶就轻轻蹭过我的身侧。他似乎很会这一套，肆无忌惮地展现出自己的恶，然后不顾一切地拉着人往下跳，摔得自己粉身碎骨也不在乎。他真的像个白色的恶魔，我想起有谁说过，又想起办公室里打翻了的茶杯，想起他的膝盖磨蹭着桌面，差点撞上我的额头。我看见一层淡金的余晖披下，亮了一块浸湿了的褐色痕迹。

他和想像中的有些不大一样。他也并不是完全不会来上课，但总怀疑他来的天数刚好会是出席日的最低底线。上课的时候也大多是坐在最后一排的座位上睡觉，来得最晚，走的最早。像个幽灵一样，班上的某个同学说。我在校门口看着他走岀去，他太瘦了，脚步又太轻了，黑色的校服空空荡荡，像只燕子似的，钻进了一辆车内。我看见车里的男人，并不是那天堵他的男人，所以我当时并没有叫住他，所以那辆车载着他走了，不知道会开去哪里。所以第二天放学后我问他是去干什么，他耸着肩膀笑，问我想知道吗？

他和想像中的有些不大一样。很危险，但也很漂亮。我当时只有这样的念头。猫一般的眼睛紧盯住我，猩红的舌尖舔了下唇角，我闻到了一种甜甜的、像是铃兰和薄荷的味道。那是放学后的办公室，只有操场上社团成员隐隐的喧闹声。在声响暧昧的办公室里，轻浅温热的的呼吸挠着脸颊，白色的睫羽很长，几乎要与我的睫毛交错，锁骨很锋利，在我推开时划伤了双手。危险又漂亮，像只白色的恶魔。他爬上我的桌子，纤细的双腿叠起，细腻的手指解开校服的外扣，在声响暧昧的办公室里。简直就像是……

“对，我在勾引你啊，老师。”他稍稍偏过头，在我的耳边口齿不清地说，“那么，你又在干什么？”

骨节分明的一只手，撑在一份文件上。是昨天土御门给我的文件。

我到底是想干什么呢？

我想救他。

土御门听到这话说我真是个狂妄的家伙。这世上有多少想救人的人和多少想被救的人，但并不是想想就能办得到的。阿上的确会是个好老师，但也并不适合当个老师，老师只有一个，但是学生会有很多，这个你救到了，但下一个你不一定能救到。而且多管闲事这种事情，并不是每个人都领情的，硬生生的把别人拉出来了，会产生的，并不是只有正面的效应。说白了，你只是人家人生的过客，不能陪着人家走完一辈子。既然如此，又何必给人家希望？

“所以，我就说你比起老师更适合当警察吧？警察只要干掉坏人就可以了，用不着考虑救赎，用不着考虑坏蛋的下半辈子该如何如何。那是司法部门该考虑的事情，我们就管他的当个正义使者就好。”

还好我目前姑且是个老师。

还好比起追捕我更喜欢拯救。

白发的少年听了，很罕见的回应了我，问我不觉得不求回报的守护某个人很傻吗？

不啊，我说，那是很帅气的事情哦。

那么，即使是个人渣，也有做这种事情的资格吗？

他与其说是在问我，倒不如说是在自言自语，声音低到没办法听清。但我还是这样说了下去，说真正想要保护谁的话，还需要考虑这么多吗？

况且，况且啊，世上或许本没有什么无可救药的坏蛋吧，都只是走错路了的傻瓜，只要好好的认错，只要好好的把罪责赎清，那与别人又有什么不一样？

那个时候是我要他来帮忙改作业，理由是他之前一直都没有交作业，这是惩罚。我以为还得再纠缠好一会，但没想到这人竟意外的好说话，只是说如果你不怕被那些家伙知道了会直接把本子丢掉就好。大概是之前从未有人曾如此主动接近，所有人都想着这个人一定非常的不好相处，于是所有人都拒绝理解他。

于是我看他写字，是很清秀又有力的笔迹。从我的视角看去，笔尖勾下一弯黝黑的弧线，油亮亮地反光。漂亮得同他人一样，晶亮得同他眼睛一样。

于是我说，我这下可算是认得你的字了。

“你该不会是想在阅卷的时候故意给我打低分吧？”

他不怎么在意地半开着玩笑，而我却很是认真。

“才不会啊。你干嘛总是把人往坏处想呢？”

不应该吗？他勾起嘴角，眼睛里有些我不太看得懂的，不该属于这年纪的东西。

完全没有理由地，我想起了那个晚上，在脂粉味燥热的巷道口上，他指着我衣领的领夹说我看不出来是会选这种风格的人。

因为那是别人送的啊——我说着，抬手轻轻关掉了领夹模样的窃听器。

土御门说得对，我实在是狂妄自大。我们之间的相识交织着谎言与真实，错综复杂得令人难以分清。但唯有一点我一直确信着。

我想要他好。

你可真是个怪人，他说。他伏在桌面上轻轻地笑，手里的笔杆还在流畅地晃动，办公室里的风扇呼呼地转。我想着这样的话他已经说过很多次了，像是我帮他扣上校服的外扣说他用不着这样轻贱自己时，他就这样说过。这样想着，又在春未夏初的闷热空气里打着哈吹问他，问今天要不要去看那个女孩。他将最后一划潇洒地往上一提，随意地将笔丟在一边，白净的手上还有显眼的墨迹。

那是我自己的事情。

他似乎是个非常注重界限的人，所以其实现在我们实在是有些逾越了。

他坐在我的车上，我问他的家在哪，他说不是去你家吗？我被噎了一下，又问他是不是也去过樋口家。那家伙一下子烦起来了，很响地咂舌，说没有。随即没了下文，只枕着手臂把头偏向窗外。车窗外车水马龙，光流缓慢地往后淌去。然后是天桥，之后再跨江，江边倒映着摩天轮五光十色的影子。

那家伙的报复心很强，故意撇着嘴说这么大年纪了居然还会对摩天轮这种幼稚的东西感兴趣。

首先呢，上条先生也不算有多大年纪。然后，你不相信摩天轮顶端的传说吗？

当然不会相信。他就是这样的人，对于任何的奇迹还是善意，都不再抱有期望。

我能取得他的信任吗？

那天谈话之后，我看他走出去，走出办公室，走出教学楼，走出学校的大门，街道上的车流往来。瘦削的影子隐没于此中，余晖喧嚣。他走出了我的视线。

喧嚣被拉长了，拉成了一条细而飘渺的线，直直地从耳中贯穿于人脑。人在喧嚣中恍恍惚惚，模糊地就想起了这样的问题，就想知道他在我的视线之外又是怎样的模样。我始终坚信着他惯于用伪装保护自己，也因而始终想要揭开他的面具，他坚硬的外壳。那已经不仅仅是刺猬的程度，那些尖锐的利刺不仅令他人远离，也将自己扎得鲜血淋漓。我想要他好啊，是我眼中的好，是我所能想象的最好。

少年不相信摩天轮顶端的传说，但是女孩相信。女孩做着五光十色的梦，说自己真想去摩天轮上边看看这城市的夜景。她爱着这城市，爱着这城市的人，与她所受到的伤害无关。我看着少年的眼睛，知道这是他所缺乏的。

有关那个女孩的事情，我能知道是由于一个意外。具体的情况陈述起来其实非常乏味，迫害与被迫害看多了也就是千篇一律，而当时的我正为自己这样的想法感到恼怒，回过神来，我便已经插手其中，挡在某个少年面前。

他们说你是不是觉得这样子显得你很有能耐啊？

他们说像你这样的人该不会以为做了这样的事情就能得到夸赞吧？

他们说你知不知道就是有你这样的人在身边她反而会被欺负的更惨啊？

你只是会让她的处境变得更尴尬而已，像你这样的人，到底在想些什么啊？

于是我就这样，挡在那个少年身前。

我不知道那天在他的眼里是看见了什么，也不知道他之后会不会埋怨我多管闲事，总之我在脑子里还在混乱一片的时候站出来了，然后连思考都来不及就拉着他的手开始跑。他那混杂着淤青和汗水的脸上，一定满满的都是惊讶吧？

但当我回头的时候，他却只是提着嘴角的伤痕笑，笑得像是个逃学的叛逆少年，一个十五六岁的普通少年。

我问他，你之前都不会跑的吗？

“废话，要是能跑我早就跑了！”

他一边喘着粗气一边笑，简直要上气不接下气，然后说我看起来一点也不像个老师。我就说他体质太差了，肯定每节体育课都逃课了。他又说不是，是光明正大签的假条。

我们都笑了。

后来一直跑到某所小学的门口，我第一次看见了那个女孩，也第一次知道了他还能有那样的表情。

女孩的父母不在本地，受到了同学的孤立和排挤。我问女孩他们为什么要这样做，女孩笑嘻嘻的抬头对我说，因为她不想和某个人交往，然后就被说坏话啦。

一方通行在一旁面无表情地用手刀敲击女孩的脑袋，“这种事情值得高兴吗？”

“好痛！但这种事情，这种人也不值得去难过啊！”

少年是要在放学路上保证少女的安全，少年与少女并没有什么关系，更没有什么义务。

我突然明白了他之前问我那个问题的意义。

“那么，我也问你一个问题吧。”

我陪他把女孩送回家之后，站在汗味的夏季街道上，阴影顺着电灯杆爬上半米。

“一方通行，你会哭吗？”

他明白我在说什么，低头看自己长长的影子，脚尖将一颗小石子轻轻地踢出阴影。

“……没有用处的哭泣，只是笑话。”

少年缺乏女孩所有的东西，他无法不对这世界深怀恶意。在某一天午休的时间，我在天台找到他，他既不去食堂也不去福利社——似乎是讨厌人多的地方，但是也不会做便当。我把自己的便当给他，告诉他女孩似乎很想去坐摩天轮。

“那你带她去，我才不会去。”

我把他挑出来的青菜强硬地塞回去，他呲着牙瞪我。

“她是想和你一起去的吧？”

看见他把青菜咽下去之后，我这才把我的那份炸鸡拨给了他。他像是走了一会儿神，突然对着我勾起嘴角，带了些许恶意和调笑的那种。

“喂喂，你这样搞得我会以为你想追我。”

“嗯？”我说，“你不相信会有人不带任何目的地接近吗？”

他是在摩天轮上回答我的，用了另一个问题来回答我，他问我，真的可以拥有那种普通人的幸福吗？那种平时可以按时来上课，放学后可以接小鬼回家，可以有朋友，可以有同学，可以有正常的师生关系，可以有正常的生话……我还可以走出来吗？

少年没能拗得过女孩，之前我就说过，他意外地好说话。女孩说自己的父母要来接她了，然后使劲软磨硬泡地缠着他陪他去坐最后一次摩天轮，他一边凶狠狠地用手刀敲击女孩的头，一边拖着女孩往江边的摩天轮移动。我在一旁笑吟吟地看，那女孩看见了就抓住我的衣角，说也要带我一起去。少年瞪了我一眼。

即使是日日夜夜生活了十几年的城市，它的夜景依旧有俘获人心的魅力。万家灯火的辉芒，和车道上不息的光流涌动，汇成了一个小小的漩涡，晶亮亮的，碎碎闪闪的，映在他的眼睛里，很漂亮。

我说，摩天轮顶端的传说，就是永远的幸福啊。

包厢晃晃悠悠地到达了顶端，停下。女孩兴冲冲地趴在半开的小窗旁边。他在璀璨而闪烁的背景下回头，对我说：

“我现在可能真的有点喜欢你了，老师。”

眉眼弯弯的，怪好看的。

第二天见到的时候，他来找我，说来拿讲义。那个时候的讲义已经有了厚厚的一叠，边角不再锋利，字迹密密麻麻的。毕竟快期末了，我说。当时他心情很好的样子，穿着白衬衣，和我一起走出校门。那个时候下了点小雨，雨丝纷纷扬扬的，倒也不至于打伞。不知是有意还是无意，他的指头轻轻碰了下我的小指，但我装作没有发现，并没有回应。他是个聪明人，没有再提及，而是在说有关那个女孩的事情，说一些很温馨平常的琐事，在小雨潮润的街道上，暖暖的。

但是，他不再说了。

因为在校门口斜对面的街道上，停了一辆黑色的轿车。

他的肩头在轻微地颤抖，我喊他，他没有听见，我拉他的衣袖，他没有回头。他说，麻烦你去接一下小鬼；他说，反正是早就该习惯的事情。

他向那辆车走去，像我们见面的第一天那样，即将隐没在人流喧嚣之中。但是，这毕竟不是我们初见的那一天，于是我抓住了他的手，于是我拉着他逃跑了。他那跟在后边的脸，终于露出了惊讶的表情。

他要我放手，我反而抓得更紧。我问他是真的自愿想回去吗？是自愿想跟他们走吗？他没有回答我，只是说反正又会再我上来的，只是说反正早就脱了下身了，只是说到了现在还想着从头来过本来就是痴人说梦，只是说不去不行这实在没有办法。我停下脚步，面对着静静地听他说完了，然而我并没有问他这些，我只是问他愿不愿意，我只是问他还想不想过新的生活，想不想再坐上摩天轮去看城市的夜景。求救吧，我说，只要你不愿意，我就会救你。

他背靠在墙上，慢慢地蹲下，渐渐变大的雨滴打湿他的发尖，落在地上，像泪水。

我也蹲了下来，与他平视，但实际上只能看见低垂的刘海。我说，现在下雨了，也没有人会笑你，你可以哭了。

他咬住下唇，有些无所适从地颤动，我听着他的心跳，很小心地跳动着，听了许久。他抬头了，很轻很轻地开口，很细微很细微的声音：救我。

雨滴滑过他的脸颊。

我把他拉起来，渐渐变大了的雨势让他头发很服贴地垂下，单薄的衬衣完全被打湿透了。我没有问他家住哪里，而是问他有没有家。他说不知道。于是我带他去我家，进行简单的清洗和换洗衣物。但是，上条先生有着一贯的不幸定律，在今天也依旧正常发挥着。停电了。

我苦恼地挠挠头，而他像是还没有反应过来，站在玄关发呆，直到我从目前尽不到一丁点职责的冰箱里拿出一罐咖啡递过去，他这才缓过神来，直勾勾的盯着我看。

我被看得不好意思，随即用找蜡烛的动作来掩饰尴尬，并解释说是停电了，连热水也没有了。

嚓地一声，一小簇火光便跃上烛芯，照亮了他幽幽的眼睛。我在这眼睛的注视下找来了衣服，说干脆直接用毛巾擦干就换上吧。

我的本意是让他进浴室去换的，但他一点也不在意，直接脱了衣服，袒露出白皙的腰腹。他的确很瘦，看得出肋骨一道道细细的凸痕。但是不丑，弧度极好，很有种骨感。腰比预想中的还要细，细细地剔去了所有多余的脂肪，剔出了两条流畅的腰际线。在那线的一端，侧腰与胯相接的地方，开了朵暗红的罂粟，在那略显苍白的皮肤上，很是扎眼。

他感受到我的目光，故意抓住我的手往那腰上按，问:

好看吗？

我没有说话。

指腹下的纹身仿佛有了灼人的温度，我的喉咙哽了许久，最终轻轻地问他:疼吗？

他的眼睛怔了一瞬，又忽地垂了下去，盯住地板的缝隙。

你呀——

叹息一般，说着。

他们觉得好看啊。

声音到后边就近乎呢喃了，而我的手还按在他的腰上。

我深深吸了一口气，这次是我的主动。或许是太难得了吧？他完全怔住了，没有动，很僵硬的被我抱住，完全没有了平日的样子。他的身子实在单薄，像张纸一样，承受不住地往后倒去，倒在身后的床褥上。

啊。他短促地发出这么个音节。

我们从烛焰的尖端翻滚过去，橘红的火块将我们的影子撕扯得千奇百怪，乱七八糟。可怜的焰火在承受不住地仆灭，于是我们拉着对方眼角残余的光痕下坠。光和热承受不住我们，黑暗的泥泽也依旧承受不住，只有不断往下坠，坠落到不知所谓的地方，却忽的触到了一点湿软。那是一个吻，我想。

是一个在夜里闭上眼睛，心照不宣的秘密。

在我醒来时，他已经起了。淡白的天光从窗帘外渗入，模糊的一层纱轻柔地披在他身上，淡淡的光影显得他的轮廓很是深邃。我望见这样一侧剪影，这才有了昨夜同床共枕的实感，同时也不由得在心里感慨自己的自制力实在良好，没有犯下什么背德违法之事。

他依旧是赤裸着上身，斜坐在床沿，一条腿支起来踩在床上，另一条腿自然下垂触着地面，以一种很懒散的姿态松了背脊。我想他现在嘴里很适合咬支烟，虽然我肯定不会允许他这样做就是了。他的手里拿着一叠雪亮的影印纸，就是那种在学校或公司里才用来打印讲义或资料的那种，拿在他手上，出神地看着。

睫毛像是羽翼，眼神像是凉风。

别再查下去了。他的语气是在警告？还是哀求？那实在不是个适合他的字眼。

沙沙沙，雪亮的影印纸自指尖滑落，铺散了一地。无端让我想起了他从我那拿走的讲义。

他侧腰上的罂粟依旧是开得过艳了。

我很认真地说，不行。

即使你很有可能会因此死在一个谁也不知道的地方？

我说是。

他看见我的眼睛，随即又别过头去，像是有些生气的样子。默了半晌，他终究说了声好。

他大概知道我的理由。这世上有些东西无论如何都必须得到纠正，有些人无论如何都必须得到惩罚。这就是我的工作，我的信念。

那等到小学结业考之后吧？

我想他实在是聪明，聪明得像是一切都在预想之中，早早安排好了一切，但却又无情地将别人排挤在了之外。

但那时的我还不明白这话里的意思，只是以当时他那的神情，我无法拒绝。

好。

小学的结业考结束的那天，他翘了课，我也翘了班，陪他去那女孩在的学校。

考试刚刚结束，校内校外一片混乱。国小的毕业生们像群刚被放出笼子的云雀，一般牵着他们的家长叽叽喳喳，跟一连串骨牌倒下似的那样连绵不断的嘈杂在人潮之中涌动。他很安静的站在角落，被那潮浪冲刷着，却并不显得突兀，反倒是像被人群遗落了似的，没有一个人看他。

昨天晚上土御门来找我，说目标人物的证据已经收集齐全，随时都可以进行抓捕。

我很惊讶，因为我所调查的那个人分明还没有半分进展。

土御门笑了，说，要是有进展才奇怪呢。

他说，因为阿上你明面上要查的那个人，就是我啊。

我吃了一惊，用困惑且不可思议的眼神望我的同事兼高中同学，而他却不甚在意，笑着不紧不慢地解释说，说自己是早些年打入集团内部的间谍，而这次的任务其实也只是个幌子，实则是为了增强他的可信度，同时顺便钓出另一个人。

另一个人？

对呀对呀，阿上你不是很熟悉吗？就是那个在档案上所谓专攻富商的。

“一方通行（accelerator）？”我压着嗓子说，好似吐出了一团闷热的郁气。

“是，光看他光明正大地拿自己的外号当代号这点来看就可以知道他有多狂喵。不过他很聪明，所以的确有这个资本，我们可是想尽心思都没有抓住他的把柄。其实这次也没抱什么期望的喵，能够顺带挖出点线索就算大收获了，主要还是为了打消他们对我的怀疑啊。但是没想到，阿上你还真是令我们惊喜……”

我不知道该说什么。

人已经走完了，整个学校空空荡荡。天很阴，因为昨天晚上没有星星。

有风，不知道从哪刮来了一张草稿纸，自他面前滑过。他的目光随着草稿纸移了一瞬，上边稚嫩的笔记和演算许是让他想起了什么人来。他开口，说话，说女孩的父母回来了，带她去他们工作的地方，在他们身边读国中。多好，他说，那样就不会被欺负了吧？他在静默的余晖中平淡地叙述着，语调轻轻飘飘的，像走在街上的风，像是讲一个与自己毫不相干的故事，神情却像是在回忆一个小心翼翼的梦。

有两个小孩从街道上跑过，好像是在追逐一只纸飞机。颓日在天边云端的尽头支出几道芒来，小孩便朝着那几道芒跑去，落下了嘻闹的残响，慢慢地消弥。于是他靠在墙上，笑了。

他说，带我走吧。

天很阴，因为昨天晚上没有星星。

“可我明明还没有——”

街道的上空，被交错的电线割裂了的天空，很黑。像是一块烧仙草，实在找不到什么星星。除了一颗。我对星座什么的并不了解，不知道那颗星叫什么名字，只知道它很微弱地挂在街道一角，被我的大喊大叫吓到瑟缩。

“是啊，你还没有上交有关他的报告。”我惊诧于对方懂得我要说的话，但他只是十分平静地继续说下去:“所以是自首。不仅如此，那家伙还把其他两个人的老底也给揭了。真是厉害啊，这么快就把我一直没能办到的事情给办好了，明明还只是个高中生。”

是啊，明明还只是个高中生，我说。

我说这不对吧？从一开始就不对，这样的计划上条先生一直没听说过啊？我知道这样的相遇是谎言，但没人告诉我连我要救他这样的事情也都是谎言啊！那并不是个坏孩子，并不是。他也想保护某一个，也想过平凡人的生活，也想在摩天轮的顶端看城市的夜景。上了法院，进了监狱，他还可以再过上普通人的生活吗？还可以被人平等的对待吗？他至今为止下手的不也都是人渣吗？凭什么他们就可以安然的处在被害者的位置上？凭什么在之前从没有人救过这个少年如今却要一起来指责他？

因为，有些事情必须得到纠正，有些人必须得到惩罚。他说，那个少年这样说。这不是你教的吗？老师。

可是，可是……

嘘——他的食指轻轻扺上了我的唇。

之前从来没有人告诉过你应该怎么走啊，如果要追究责任的话，也应该将那些人一并追责。而且，只要明白错误就够了，也完全可以用未成年人被引诱威胁这样的理由……这些话，被永远地封在喉咙中，咽了下去。因为他说:

“别说了，快带我走吧。”

似乎从远方隐隐地听见了警笛声。

“别让那些人碰我，老师。”

手铐明晃晃的，像是太阳底下的两个光圈。

我在那之前都还不知道他的家在哪里，或许那并不能算作是“家”，只能说是一处住所，一个空间。这让我想起之前问他有没有家时，他说，不知道。然而就是这样空荡无味的灰白色调，即使是在对方自首交齐证据之后，也值得被人强硬闯入粗暴地糟蹋。

我找土御门要了支烟，在走廊上相当不习惯地把烟雾呛进肺里，将两片叶子慢慢的浸染。没什么人管我。我想起前辈问我会不会抽烟，我说不会。

那你得学会，前辈说，不然以后可能撑不住。尼古丁和酒精，全世界都晓得有毒，但全世界没一个国家禁止。就是因为撑不住，有些事情啊，你想撑也撑不住。

想阻止也阻止不了。

我觉得咳嗽有点岔气了，鼻子有点酸，微苦的烟味在舌根发涩，那是一股让心脏很钝重的味道。

阿上。土御门喊我。

我这才回过神来，发现搜查已经结束了。

“这个，我觉得还是物归原主比较好。”

那是一沓雪亮雪亮的影印纸，看上去就像是调查成果的报告文件一样。但我知道不是。

我接过那一沓并不很新的纸张，上边密密麻麻的笔记沉甸甸的。那是我给他的讲义。

再之后，就是庭审判决了。

他经过我时，胸口就有许多话要争先恐后地钻出来了，却最终一齐拥在喉咙里，挤得我嗓子眼疼。

本着最后仁慈的态度，押送他的人让他暂且停下，所以嫣红的曈色得以从容地回望我。他缓慢地眨了下眼睛，然后无所谓的笑了。这样的神情我见过，最常出现在地方警示厅外的少年们脸上，进来出去都是如此，伴随着嘻闹的一阵喧哗，伴随着近来远去的机车引擎。

他说，我才十六岁啊。

我的耳边忽地嗡了一阵子，恍然间是回到了儿时的暑假，轻轻挨了一下母亲带着冰镇西瓜味的耳光。并未感到痛，只是觉得恍惚。这一恍惚，恍惚过了那一整个夏季蝉鸣，恍惚过了之后的庭审判决，再恍惚过了法院长长的走廊。直至人潮褪尽喧哗不再，才突然惊醒，想起他走之后再没回头看我一眼。

堵在喉咙里的话因为无处安放所以散去了，只落得一个徒劳的音节，然而嗓子眼依旧是在空落落的疼。

我才十六岁啊。

后来总是在偶然间想起这句话来，想起一记轻轻的耳光，一阵轻轻的耳鸣，恍恍然地，竟就过了好几年。

过了好几年，我早就不是当年的毛头小子，在署也有了后辈。同事关系融洽，上下关系良好，偶尔也会卷进麻烦事中，但基本还是能保证平稳的日常。

后来的某一天早上，后辈说接到署里的电话，是找我的。

我问后辈是不是记者，后辈说他不知道。

“请问是上条当麻先生吗？”

电话那头的，是个很年轻的声音，也不像职业记者那样诱导试探，而是直接发问:

“我想问你点有关六年前那件案子的事情。”

“六年前？”我的呼吸稍稍窒了那么一瞬。

“是，有关group的。”

“group”是个诈骗团伙，在六年前还是挺有名的。主要成员四人，分工相当明确，但似乎各自拥有各自的情报网，相互独立又相互遮掩，是群相当麻烦的家伙。

我被上头指派负责造查其中一人。当时我这个新人能被上头用起，并不是因为我有什么过人之处，只是因为我曾有过两年的执教经验，很适合追查以学生为主要诈骗对象的“某人”而已。

就这样我很顺利的被安排进了一所高中当班导，这样便能有足够的理由对学生们展开暗中访问工作，并且不会打草惊蛇。

因为各种原因，媒体方面对这件案子一直穷追猛打；也因为各种原因，我并不想公开这件案子的具体情况。

不想再打扰某个人。

但是对方说，他要写毕业论文，来收集点素材。而我也一下子想起，某个人或许大概也差不多应该是这个年纪。

于是我说，你什么时候有空找个地方能碰面呢？

“几分钟就能问完的事情干嘛还要再让我等这么久？还是说你想见我，对一个只听过声音的人就看上了，警官先生？”

“……有人说过你的说话方式很像某个人吗？”

“喂喂，你的提问方式可是大有问题啊。”

有点沙哑的声音这样说到。

“话说那个人，你为什么就没再去找他了呢？”

我说我并不觉得我的提问方式有什么问题，因为对方的声音和语气都很奇怪，像故人。我说我并不觉得自己应该再去找那孩子，像是土御门说的，老师只是学生人生中的一个过客，并不能陪他走完一生，即使再次遇见了，也不过是又一次交错。

“那，如果不是老师和学生呢？”年轻人这样问我。

那我也配不上。是我自己太狂妄自大了，说是要救谁，但什么也没办到。而且，我只不过是在他需要的时候给了一束光，便给了他全世界的错觉，那是不对的，十几岁的感情，是冲动的。那孩子还年轻，会找得到更好更值得的人。

那边的人听了，沉默了好久，又像是只有几秒。然后，轻轻地笑出了声。

“对，所以我来找了。”

我诧异地回头，看见冬天布满冰霜的窗户上，一只指节在轻轻地敲击玻璃，呼出的热气渐渐融化了模糊不清的白霜。

来支烟吗？

我看着他的口型，拼出来这样一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 最初的计划：将上条以追查某人（土御门）为由将其安排入一方通行所在的班级，以洗脱卧底土御门的嫌疑。一方通行在发现上条身份与表面目的之后，会接近上条，此时可以顺便搜查一方通行的把柄。
> 
> 实际发展：一方通行发现了上条的身份与表面目的，并尝试接近窃取资料。上条发现了一方通行的身份不一般，开始调查并想解救他。由于上条调查过于深入，其他成员决定要抹杀他。一方通行为了保住上条性命，劝其放弃不成之后，决定自首和卖队友。


End file.
